


Sprung With Your Tongue Ring

by Ride4812



Series: Prompts/Requests [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dancer Ian, M/M, Nipple Piercing, Oral Sex, Rimming, Slurs, Tattoo Shop Mickey, Tongue Ring, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 02:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11281716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride4812/pseuds/Ride4812
Summary: This is based on a prompt from @LuMilkovichThis is for you Lu! Hope you enjoy it :)





	Sprung With Your Tongue Ring

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a prompt from @LuMilkovich  
> This is for you Lu! Hope you enjoy it :)

Mickey always remembered hearing people say that breaking up was hard to do, but he was pretty sure they were doing it wrong because for him, it was fucking easy. He found that the key was to get obliterated on Jack Daniels, sit the guy down, and spew out every negative thought he'd ever had about them. It may have been tough on them, but for him, it was oddly liberating. The only thing that sucked about it was the day after when he had a pounding headache from the alcohol and the guy he'd dumped was relentless in leaving pleading messages on his voicemail. The begging always disgusted him, but they never failed to do it. If he had a dime for every time some dude said he was the best they'd ever had, he could buy a fucking mansion in Highland Park. 

Growing up, he never imagined that he'd live the life that he lived; being out and relatively proud, having a slew of guys chasing his ass around the South Side. His father had done everything in his power to make sure that Mickey lacked confidence, but some shit was innate and it sure as hell wasn't something that motherfucker would've ever been able take from him. 

He picked up his phone to stop it from vibrating wildly on the counter of his station and sighed when he saw that he'd missed yet another call from his most recent ex. Fucking Gavin. He was hot enough, but goddamn was he boring, always talking about shit that was happening in the hospital and stressing about his practical exams. Mickey didn't want to hear about surgery on cadavers when he was just trying to fuck. 

"Slayed another one?" Gemma teased as she walked past Mickey's chair. She gave him a wink and giggled at the scowl he shot back at her. "You can't help it that you're hot, baby." 

He rolled his eyes and turned his phone off, not wanting to be distracted from his work. There were jobs where people could afford to make mistakes, but his wasn't one of them. If he fucked up a piercing, he'd inflict bodily harm on somebody and he wasn't into mutilation in the morning. 

"Got an easy one for you," Spike said as he approached his friend, well aware that he was hungover as hell and not particularly interested in doing much more than staring at the wall. "Nipple piercing. In and out." 

"Yeah, alright," Mickey replied with a sigh, "Send her back."

"Him," The other man corrected. If Mickey would have been more with it, he wouldn't have missed the wink. Either way, he didn't need it once he saw his client; a perpetual wink was implied. He was gorgeous, with milky white skin, a shock of red hair and eyes that looked as sad as they did intense. He wanted to believe that he'd be able to keep shit professional, but as soon as he laid eyes on him, he felt fire rip through his body. "Mickey," He greeted, extending his hand so the redhead could shake it.

"Ian," He responded, giving him a pleasant half smile that looked incredibly forced. He was tall, at least five inches taller than him, with broad shoulders and a narrow waist. 

"So a nipple piercing, huh? You know if you want a hoop or a barbell?" He asked, admiring how long the other man's legs were and the size of his feet. People wanted to deny the correlation, but being well practiced in related matters, Mickey was very pleased with what he saw. 

"Um, not sure. What's more popular?" Ian questioned, crossing his arms in front of him. Mickey didn't think it was possible for a dude who was that fucking good looking to be shy, but evidently this one was.

"I mostly do rings for women and barbells for guys," He replied, reaching into his drawer so he could present one of each to Ian. "Guess it's whatever you're into or what your girlfriend would be into I guess."

Ian looked at him with amusement glowing in his green eyes as if he was quite aware that Mickey knew he didn't have a girlfriend. "Haven't had one of those since 7th grade," He joked, loosening up his stance and shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Boyfriend then," The brunet ventured, clearing his throat.

"Haven't had one of those in a few months," Ian replied with a click of his tongue, "Guess it would be more about what my clients like. My boss told me I'd be able to pull more green if I looked kinkier."

"That right?" Mickey questioned, raising his eyebrows in interest. "The fuck do you do?"

"I'm a dancer."

"Of course you are," He smirked with a slight shake of his head. He should've known. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ian asked defensively. 

"It means you should get the barbell," He informed him, gesturing towards his chair. "Take off your shirt and lay down."

"You say that to all the guys?" Ian questioned as he tugged off his maroon t-shirt. 

Mickey couldn't help but ogle at the cuts of his body, each muscle present and well defined. "Only the ones that are getting something done on their chest," He replied with a shrug. 

The redhead nodded and let out a light laugh as he laid back in Mickey's seat. His breath hitched in his throat as the other man rubbed a swab of alcohol over his nipple. 

"You make good tips?" Mickey asked as he prepared his needle. 

"I do well." 

"Bet you do," He muttered, letting his eyes drift to the deep V that disappeared into his jeans and wondering what was at the point. 

"Guess you like what you see," Ian flirted, placing his hands behind his head and biting his lip thoughtfully. "Stick out your tongue," He prompted, wanting to see the piercing that Mickey had through it. 

"Fuck off," He shot, taken aback by his client's request. 

"Why do you have it if you won't show it?"

"Ain't about how it looks," Mickey stated simply. 

"What's it about then?" He pressed, getting off on the slight flush on the brunet's cheeks.

"How it feels," He replied, putting his gloves on. 

"How does it feel?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," He said with a lift of his eyebrows. 

"I really would," Ian confirmed, looking earnestly in Mickey's eyes.

The brunet cleared his throat and tried to stifle his grin, "Alright. Take a deep breath in and let it out when I slide the needle. You ready?"

Ian nodded and did as he was told. He felt his body tense as Mickey hunched over him to get the proper angle. He couldn't help but imagine what it would be like to have the other man on top of him for more carnal reasons. Goddamn, he was hot with his puffy pillow lips and bright blue eyes. He grunted and then exhaled as the needle passed through him, sighing when Mickey secured the barbell.

"That's it," The brunet said as he peeled off his gloves with a snap. He stepped back and waved Ian up to look at himself in the mirror. "What d'you think?"

Ian shrugged as he studied the new addition to his chest. "It's not about what I think, it's about what my customers do. Think they'll be into it?"

"I'm guessing you don't got a problem with old horny motherfuckers dropping bills on you." As much as he was attempting not to gawk, he couldn't help it; his attraction to the other man felt electric. 

Ian didn't respond, his attention now focused on the barbell. After giving it a slight nudge with the pad of his finger he turned to Mickey, "So after care..." The redhead began, noting the way Mickey licked his lips at the term. "How long do I have to wait until you can lick it?" 

"Forward fucker aren't you," Mickey chided, his voice lacking malice. 

"Your mouth is driving me crazy, man. It's so fucking pretty," Ian replied earnestly, causing the other man to scoff. 

"Fuck of with that faggot shit." He looked away to see if any of his coworkers were listening in on them and was relieved to see they weren't. They were well aware that he was gay, but he didn't want to get caught flirting with a client. He liked to at least attempt to appear professional. 

"So you're not into guys?" Ian asked skeptically as he pulled his t-shirt back on. 

"Never said that," He contended, "Maybe I'm just not into you." He couldn't help but smile at the amused look on Ian's face. 

"Mmmhmm." Ian hummed with a smirk. 

"So you're pretty cocky, too," Mickey pointed out.

"More than you could handle," He stated, grinning at the flush that crossed Mickey's cheeks again. "I'm working tonight if you wanna stop by. The Fairy Tail in Boys' town."

"Not my scene," He said matter-of-factly, beginning to clean his tools so he could peel his eyes off Ian. He was far too tempting and Mickey felt compelled to prove to him that he could in fact handle a very cocky man. 

"What's your scene?" Ian questioned. Though he had the feeling he was overstaying his welcome, he couldn't bring himself to leave. 

"I dunno. A bar," Mickey stated as if Ian was stupid to even ask the question. 

"Well, let me get your number and we can meet up at a bar or something," He said, the swagger in his tone waning. 

The brunet just looked at him and shook his head, "Yeah, not today, Red."

Ian nodded and left the shop feeling more rejected than he had... ever and Mickey spent the rest of the day wishing thoughts of the redhead away. He'd been with guys like Ian. They were more trouble than they were worth. Still, he was curious if he truly had the goods to back up that level of cockiness.

*

Against his better judgement, Mickey let his curiosity get the best of him a few weeks later, allowing it to guide him to the Fairy Tail to see a certain freckle faced man. He wasn't sure that he would actually be there but he figured since it was a Saturday night, there was a good chance, and he wasn't disappointed. There on a podium in the middle of the room was Ian; tight body moving to the beat of the bumping bass, a gaggle of guys gathered around him. He was wearing a pair of impossibly small booty shorts that seemed to be straining under the pressure of what he'd packed in them. His eyes fixed on Mickey's and the most irritatingly attractive smug smile crossed his lips. 

The brunet glanced away quickly, trying to pretend he hadn't shown up to see him and epically failing. Deciding he needed some liquid courage, he went to the bar and ordered a Jack and orange juice; the drink of loose lips. He was taking his first sip when he felt a hand on his lower back. Unsurprisingly, he turned to find Ian standing behind him. 

"Thought this wasn't your scene," The redhead teased, light eyebrows raised.

"It ain't, but I heard fruits fresh squeeze the O.J. So I figured I'd give it a try," He said, his eyes traveling down Ian's chest to focus on the barbell on his nipple.

"You sure you're not coming to check up on your handiwork?" Ian asked with a smirk. "Does it look like it's healing okay?" 

"Yeah, uh, looks pretty good," Mickey replied taking a healthy swig of his drink. 

"Want a dance?" 

"Don't dance," He stated with a click of his tongue.

"I meant from me," Ian clarified, "I'd dance on you." He looked at the other man expectantly, "Won't charge you."

"I...." Mickey began, but quickly decided to abandon his intended protest, "Fuck it, yeah."

"Yeah?" Ian asked with a pleased smile on his face. 

"Yeah," He confirmed. He grabbed his drink and followed Ian to a couch in the corner of the crowded room. 

Ian took the glass out of his hand and placed it on the small table beside the sofa. He gently pushed Mickey down, a very forward indication he should take a seat. The brunet obliged, adjusting his pants just before Ian climbed onto his lap. "This is usually when I'd tell a guy not to touch me, but I'm not gonna say that to you," Ian informed him, dropping his voice low, "Want you touch me."

"Fuck," Mickey muttered, watching as the other man started to roll his body slowly; every muscle was highlighted by the movement. His hands were stuck to his sides, but he could feel his digits itching to drag their way down Ian's chest. 

"Touch me," Ian prompted, recognizing the internal conflict the other man was battling, "C'mon." Tattooed fingers gently rested on his hip bones as Ian continued to gyrate his body to the music. The brunet lamely held them there until the man above him rested his forehead against his, grasped around his wrists and guided his hands onto his ass. "There."

Mickey bit his lower lip as Ian rutted his hard cock against his stomach. "You're hard," He mused, drawing a laugh out of the redhead's lips.

"You sure about that?" He taunted, "Could probably tell better with your hand."

Mickey took the not so subtle hint and moved his hand to the front of Ian's body to rub the insane bulge in his shorts. "Goddamn, you're big," He breathed, getting a grip on Ian's dick and beginning to pump it. 

The dancer let out a soft moan, as if the action was exactly what he'd been waiting for, before leaning down to rest his lips on Mickey's. The brunet permitted him access, tongues chasing each other around their mouths. As they made out, Mickey continued to stroke Ian's cock over the thin fabric of the shorts and the redhead playfully flicked the barbell in his tongue with the tip of his own. 

"The fuck?" Mickey questioned, pulling his mouth off Ian's when he knocked his hand away from his dick.

"I'm leaking. You keep doing that and I'm gonna cum all over myself," Ian said breathlessly.

"What're you in 6th grade?" Mickey chided with a laugh.

"You're fucking hot," Ian mewled, suctioning his mouth to the other man's neck.

"Wanna taste that," He declared between quiet moans. "Got you dripping, wanna taste it."

At the statement, Ian practically flew off his lap, readjusting the very obvious hard-on he was sporting, "You can't say shit like that." He shook his head, eyes focused on the flashes of metal he saw in Mickey's mouth. "I'm done in an hour. Wanna chill when I'm off?"

"Wanna fuck when you're off," Mickey corrected, happy that his confidence had re-entered the picture once Ian's boner control exited. 

"Maybe I can..." He glanced around the room, looking for his supervisor, "Stay here." 

Mickey watched as Ian made his way over to an older man in a suit to pleaded his case. The exchange ended with Ian nodding wildly, making a promise and shaking his hand. 

"My place or yours?" Ian asked once he returned, looping an arm around Mickey's waist.

"Yours," Mickey replied, thinking there was no way he was going to let the eager fucker know where he lived. 

The walk to Ian's apartment was short and Mickey secretly wondered how many lap dances Ian had to give to afford the swank ass place he lived in. He tried to push the thought out of his mind, glad to be hurried on by Ian slamming him against the wall and kissing him vehemently. "How do you like it?" Ian asked, sure he already knew the answer to the question but still needing confirmation.

"Gonna ride that cock," Mickey informed him, smiling when Ian slipped his hands down the back of his jeans and kneaded his ass. "You want that?"

"Know I do," Ian confirmed, his voice breaking slightly at the statement. He couldn't fucking wait. He led Mickey into his bedroom, kissing him all the way there. Once they reached the bed, they stripped off one another's clothes and rolled around, letting every inch of their naked bodies become familiar with the other.

Ian sighed when Mickey began to kiss his way down his body; anticipation shooting from the tips of his toes to the top of his head. He paid special attention to the rod through his nipple, flicking and licking at the sensitive spot until Ian’s whole body felt like it was on fire. He'd had countless fantasies centered upon what that mouth could do, and Mickey seemed driven not to disappoint. He teased him at first, pressing the metal ball in his tongue against Ian’s slit; the foreign feeling causing the redhead’s legs to immediately shake. 

“Oh shit,” He groaned as Mickey increased the pressure, pulsing pointedly to send shocks up his spine. He let out a relieved exhale when the brunet swirled around the ridge of his head and then went back to collect the beads of precum he’d left at the tip. He looked up at Ian, blue eyes mischievous as he pulled a rivulet of cum out with his tongue. Instinctively, Ian raked his fingers through black hair before tugging it hard to bring Mickey’s mouth back down to his cock. A flat lick up the length of the shaft, followed by a mouth sinking down fully on his dick had Ian coming undone. He panted as Mickey bobbed his head up and down, all the while gazing up at him with those gorgeous eyes. “Alright, alright,” Ian cried, scooting up with his elbows and snapping his hips forward to get Mickey off of him.

“What?” Mickey questioned, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand while regarding the other man skeptically. He glanced down at Ian’s fully slick cock and smirked, “6th grade shit, man.” 

“Have you seen yourself?” He retorted, leaning over to his nightstand to grab lube and a condom.

Mickey tisked and shook his head, “Not yet.” Without warning he looped his arms around Ian’s knees and pushed his legs up so he could gain full access to his ass. 

“I don’t bottom,” Ian quickly protested, eyes wide. 

“The fuck's that gotta do with getting your ass eaten out?” He raised an eyebrow, “You wanted to see what it could do right?” He questioned, flicking his tongue ring against his teeth, “Gotta give you the full experience.” 

Ian nodded and sighed when he felt Mickey begin to lick past his crack. “Feels pretty good,” He conceded, gasping when the brunet traced the tight muscles of his hole. He continued the rotation adding a wet swipe of the tongue up the middle after every other evolution. Ian loved the sensation of Mickey’s smooth hotness intermingled with the hard orb of the piercing. Just when he thought it couldn’t get any better, Mickey narrowed his tongue and pushed it beyond the entry. “Fuck, oh fuck.” 

His trembling legs and the way he’d dropped his hand down to pump his cock gave Mickey indication that Ian was almost done for. He removed his mouth from his ass, thinking there was no way in hell he wasn’t going to feel that cock filling him up. He grabbed the lube, wet his finger and pressed it into his ass so he could prepare himself. As he did, he licked his way from the other man’s sack to his dick, teasing his tip once again. 

The visual was nearly too much for Ian to bear. He’d never been with a hotter guy and the talent he held in his tongue was overwhelming. He couldn’t imagine how good he rode cock, with those thick, strong thighs and perfect plump ass. 

Mickey made quick work of his preparation, dying to ride that dick. He let the member drop out of his mouth and reached for the condom. Tearing it open with his teeth, he slid it down on Ian’s cock and positioned himself so he was hovering over him; hand grasped around his shaft, hole at the head. They both moaned as Mickey sunk down on him, his ass swallowing up each inch until he was fully seated, his cheeks resting on Ian’s thighs. With both hands pressed against the redhead’s pelvis for leverage, Mickey began to bounce his ass; small movements at first so he could get used to the size of the cock that seemed intent to split him in half. Once he’d worked himself in, he straightened up and began to roll his hips, taking Ian out to the tip when he leaned forward and fully in when he backed it up.

"Fuuuck, get it," Ian groaned, sounding completely wrecked. His head involuntarily fell to the pillow, eyes closing in ecstasy. Each time he was overtaken by the feeling, he forced his lids open not willing to miss out on a moment of the show, "Shit you look so good, Mickey."

The brunet didn’t respond. Instead he bit into his lower lip and smiled coyly as he kept up his languid pace that was positively destroying the man beneath him. He could tell Ian needed more from the way he was digging his fingers into the flesh of his ass, his pale cheeks flushed red. “C’mere,” Mickey directed, gesturing for him to sit up a bit as he leaned down. The kiss was sloppy and full of passion as Mickey persisted in riding and Ian continued to moan. “Got a fucking amazing cock, you know that?” He crooned as he bit and tugged at Ian’s lower lip. “Stretches me out real nice.”

“I’m… fucking close,” Ian sighed, his voice laced with an apology. “Want you to cum first.”

“Why cause I’m doing all the work?” Mickey teased with a smirk, sitting up again so he could finish him off. 

“It’s not work if you enjoy it, right?” Ian replied with a smile that quickly turned into an ‘O’ when Mickey picked up speed. Dropping his hand down to his cock, the brunet began to jerk himself off as he bounced on Ian at a frantic pace. “Ooooooh.”

“Gonna shoot it at your mouth. Want you to fucking taste it,” He panted, licking his lips wantonly as Ian nodded. He let out a gasp as he angled his hips so Ian’s cock could hit his prostate. “Here it comes.” Streams of white shot from Mickey and splattered against Ian’s chin and lips. The redhead dutifully cleaned up as much as he could with his tongue before bucking his hips up for three hard thrusts that had him pouring his release into the condom. 

Exhausted, Mickey rolled off him and stared up at the ceiling as he tried to catch his breath.

“That was fucking incredible,” Ian complimented, leaning up on his elbow so he could admire the naked man on his bed. 

Mickey just nodded, keeping his eyes on the fan that was whipping up air above him. “Thought about you a lot,” He admitted. 

“You did?” Ian asked surprised, “I mean, you didn’t seem interested.”

“That’s cause I was interested.”

“That makes no sense.” 

Mickey shrugged.

“I was glad you showed up tonight,” Ian confessed, laying the palm of his hand on Mickey’s cheek, smiling when the other man finally looked at him, “I thought about you a lot, too. Something about you. Couldn’t get you outta my head.” 

Mickey nodded, thinking it was strange that he felt the same way. He turned his head as Ian settled in next to him, their lips resting gently against each other as their breathing slowed. Wrapped up in the redhead’s arms, his mind began to drift to the future. He was pretty sure Ian would be the one that ended his streak of breakups, because he was nearly positive Ian was ‘the one.’


End file.
